I don't want to go with you
by Starstruckeyes
Summary: ((AU)) Sonic is a normal hedgehog that is suddenly is 'invited' to an agency to help him control his unknown chaos powers. (Wip, will write better later Rated T for minor cursing) (Characters belong to SEGA)
1. What just happened?

**Hello, everyone. This a story I'm working on with an AU with a friend. Please no flames and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the idea of the alterations.**

* * *

A shadow sat directly under the window of someone's house. "Remember, do what's necessary to make him come." Her director had told her. The person took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Heh?" Sonic hummed to the knocking, his ears perked up. He stood up, walking over to the door. He shakily took hold of the handle, twisting it open. "H-hello..?" He timidly answered, peeking outside.

"Are you Sonic the hedgehog?" A thin pink hedgehog about his size stood at the door, dressed in all black. Her blank, almost tired gaze rested on him.

"U-umm... Y-yea ma'am... May I-I help you?" He shied away from her gaze.

"Yes. I am from the corporation of H.T.C. My name is Amy Rose." Amy flipped out a badge and showed it to Sonic. "You are to come with me as soon as possible," She said, flipping it back and shoving it in her pocket.

"Heh..? T-this is really not a good time miss, I have something in the oven an-…" Sonic realized his fake excuse was not working and he turned away.

Amy's cold stare didn't relinquish. "It is vital you come immediately."

"B-but I-I..." He shakily started to close the door. He closed it, quickly locking it and zipping upstairs.

Amy raced around the house and opened the window, climbing into his room.

She grabbed his arm, locking her grip, and said. "I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice in this. Come with me without resistance and I won't do anything to you."

Sonic yelled, screaming for an act of mercy, "I'm sorry! Please let me go!" He started hyperventilating in fear. Tears started to stream down his eyes.

"Stop it," The girl ordered, pulling him up. "This is not a joke! The world is at stake and you may be the only one who can save us."

"I'm just an ordinary hedgehog! Less than that even!" He cried, "j-just please! Let me go!"

"I can't do that, Sonic." Amy frowned. "All information will be revealed at the base. I don't want to have to do anything drastic, sir."

"Please just let me go!" His ears pinned back, his eyes closed, "I just have to wake up, and this is all a dream!"

Amy sighed and opened the window wider, then pulled out a Taser and promptly shot it at Sonic, seeing he wouldn't go willfully. He yelped, quickly dodging it. He then zipped downstairs to hide. Amy grimaced, then followed him downstairs silently, not wanting him to know where she was coming from.

Sonic was silently crying from shock, he heard the quiet footsteps, but couldn't pinpoint where they were. Amy reappeared behind Sonic and grabbed his arms, dead legging him so he couldn't run.

"Hold still, you little runt," She growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sonic yelled, his quills flaring up in fear. Amy leaned back but kept a grip on Sonic's arms.

She held up her wrist to her mouth and pressed the communication device. "I'm going to need backup with this one."

A voice sighed on the other side, "We thought so. Agent Prower is on his way."

Amy struggled to keep a grip on Sonic. "Hold still! You're just making this worse!"

"Just let me go! What did I do! S-stop!" He cried, sparks of pure energy crackling over his blue fur as he struggled.

Amy's eyes widened. "Miles! Hurry up!"

A two-tailed fox entered the room. "Hold on," He said, running over and whipping out a device. He scanned Sonic with it and looked at the screen. "That's pure energy, all right," He muttered.

"Miles!" Amy yelled. "Help me with him!"

Miles's device when crazy as the energy started absorbing back into the blue hedgehog, about to create a huge shockwave. His eyes widened. He quickly threw the device down and smashed it underfoot.

"Sonic. Hold still," He said, walking in front of him. "We're not going to hurt you." He raised an eyebrow at Amy. "Despite what Miss Rose here emphasized."

"He wasn't going," Amy huffed.

Sonic only kept struggling, "p-please I did nothing w-wrong!" The energy, powered by his fear, created a small force field around him, about to burst.

"Amy, let go of him." Miles frowned. Amy sighed and reluctantly let go. "We came to talk to him, not to force him into combat."

The force field disappeared and Sonic shied away, shaking like a leaf.

"Calm down," Miles said. "I'm sorry Amy scared you like that. We were supposed to talk." He offered a hand to help Sonic up. When he didn't respond he huffed softly, "Great job," Miles growled to Amy.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him run off?" Amy huffed.

Sonic crawled back and pressed his back against a wall, "G-get out if my house... Please..."

Miles sighed. "Look, Sonic, you have some extremely powerful energy that you don't know how to control. It could be potentially very dangerous. You could hurt someone without meaning to."

Sonic's eyes widened, "W-what..? N-no..." his ears pinned back. "You're lying!" he yelped.

"You need to listen to us." Miles frowned. "Just come with us. We'll explain it all once you get there."

N-no!" He zipped upstairs, "please leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Ugh!" Amy grunted in frustration. "See what I mean!"

Miles frowned, the scar along his eye almost glowing in the light.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "This is why we need to take him by force."

"Ugh." Miles face palmed. "What are we gonna tell the commander?" His ears twitched to footsteps at the top of the staircase and saw sonic at the top.

Sonic stared at them from the top of the stair well, a phone in his hands, "I'm calling the cops..!"

Amy barely paid heed. "We're higher than the police, Sonic. We have permission to do this."

"To break into my house!?" Sonic screeched, then glared at Amy, "You're paying for a new door!"

"You let me in," Amy smiled smugly.

"I did not!" Sonic growled, unknowingly throwing a energy attack at them. It exploded into a small crater in the floor.

Amy yelped, leaping to one side.

Miles frowned. "You see what I was talking about?" His face then softened, "You really need to come with us," He pleaded

"Go away!" The shockwave finally let loose, "w-what did you do to my house!?" He yelled. All his rage suddenly faded and turned to sorrow. Falling to his knees, he started to cry. He had grew up in that house since a baby. He had grown shut off from the world when his mother was murdered.

Amy and Miles were knocked over by the shock wave. Amy grit her teeth. "Come on, Miles. He is not worth this much trouble. Let's just go." She stood.

Miles looked over his shoulder at the weak form huddled on the top of the stairway. He hesitated before climbing up and standing in front of Sonic. Miles placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured, before standing back up and following Amy outside.

"W-wait you can't just leave me here? C-can you..?" Sonic frowned and looked up at them, "You've already destroyed my home..."

"You did that Sonic," Miles said, turning at the doorway. "You sent out a shock wave using energy you created. I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"...y-you're just leaving me here?" He cried, "I hate you heartless people!"

"So are you coming with us or not?" Amy yelled. She rolled her eyes and stalked out.

Miles shut the door behind them. He stopped. "Do you smell something?"

Amy sniffed the air. "Is that smoke?"

Tails frowned. "Is someone having a bonfire or something?" When they looked back, the entire house was on blue fire.

"Uh...! We need the fire department for this one," Amy yelped. Miles had already dialed 911.

The fire department quickly came and tried to put out the fire, "water is not working!"

"Hold on." Miles took out the device again and scanned the house. "That's chaos energy! Oh, boy. Now we _really_ need Sonic!"

"I'm over here." The almost silent voice called. Sonic sadly watched his old home burn.

"Eh?" Amy looked around, her ears pricked. "Where?"

"Up here." He was in a tree, sorrow over his face.

Miles looked up the tree.

Amy scowled, folding her arms. "Now do you believe us?"

"Let it burn. I don't care." Sonic pulled his knees up to his chest.

"You don't care about your house?" Amy asked, frowning.

"Why should I? I'm just a hazard to everyone else anyways." The poor hedgehog was crying.

Amy sighed, face palming.

Miles took a deep breath and flew up next to Sonic. "Sonic...look at me."

Sonic hid his head in his arms, "No! You hate me!"

"We don't hate you. We want to help you," Miles tried to explain.

"You're forcing me!" Sonic yelped.

"I gave you a chance to come with me," Amy argued. "You wouldn't go of your own will!"

"I don't know who you are!" Sonic crackled with negative energy, his rage coming back up.

"Sonic, please," Miles asked. "At least give us a chance. We really need you. Look, we'll help you rebuild your house if you come with us, all right?"

Sonic sighed and hopped down, "alright…"

"Good," Miles breathed. "He's coming," He told Amy, calling down to her. "You can get the car."

Sonic whimpered, his ears pinned back, "Y-you're not going to test me, are you?"

"No," Miles shook his head. "We're not going to test you. Some might scan you to see the limits of what you can do, but there aren't any needles or anything like that. It's completely digital."

"...Ok..." Sonic looked truly terrified.

Miles almost laughed but hid his smile well. "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt a bit." Someone honked and Miles looked over to see Amy waving out of the window.

Once they got there, Amy parked the car. "We're lucky-Knuckles is out today."

"Good. He always takes this spot," Miles laughed.

"Heh?" Sonic was hidden in a pile of blankets he had salvaged. It seemed the fire only burned the exterior of his house, not the objects inside.

"Knuckles. He's another agent who's a little bit... off the top shall we say?" Miles shrugged. "Come on, we need to go. The commander is waiting for us."

"O-ok..." Sonic grabbed a soft blue blanket, following behind them.

Amy placed a hand on a scanning device, then leaned forward and spoke into a speaker. "Amy Rose and Miles Prower. We have the package." The door in front of them slid open.

"Package? I'm not an object!" Sonic growled.

Amy glanced over her shoulder. "Relax. Its code talk." she muttered as she entered the building.

"I'm not an object…" Sonic grumbled.

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Amy replied coldly, annoyed. Miles rolled his eyes.

"Can we see the commander?" "Wait over there," The secretary said in a dark voice, looking up from behind her book.

The nametag on her shirt read 'Cream', although she looked anything but. The rabbit's ears and eyes were dyed black, and the only thing she wore colorized was black and grey.

"You heard her. Come on." Amy lead the way to a row of seats, similar to a waiting room at the dentist's/doctor's office or something.

Sonic nodded and sat himself down. He looked around the room curiously, his eyes scanning around for anything, really. He hummed and kicked his legs innocently.

After a few minutes, Cream looked over. "The commander will see you now."

Amy and Miles stood immediately. Amy went to the elevator and selected which floor to go to while Miles waited for Sonic.

Sonic quickly zipped behind them, "I-is he nice?"

"Stay quiet and cooperate, and you'll be fine," Miles answered, entering the elevator. The doors closed behind them as they started to ascend.

Miles looked at Sonic before looking back to the front, all emotion that was in his eyes before now erased.

The doors opened, and Amy walked out first. "Commander?"

A huge leather chair's back was to them. "Agent Rose and Agent Prower. I assume you retrieved the package?"

"Yes sir," Miles and Amy answered simultaneously.

"Good job." The chair swiveled around, revealing a white hedgehog with bangs nearly covering his face. "I expected he would come. Sonic, step forward."

Amy and Miles parted and Sonic squeaked, looking around and looked at him sacredly, "Oh no…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review if you like it and I'll write more. We have about 15 chapters wrote, but no point putting them on here if no one is gonna read.**

**Please review! Thanks.**


	2. New room and Shadow

The commander chuckled darkly in return. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He chimed. He was pure white with piercing yellow eyes. His quills leaned forwards in bangs and the rest leaned back like normal hedgehog quills. He wore futuristic boots and gloves with golden bracelets with blue stripes in the middle. There was a quite large poof of fur residing on his chest. **(AN/ Think Silver with Steel's hairstyle)**

"U-uh.." sonic shrinked away taking a step back. He turned back to Miles and Amy. They only gently nudged him back. He quickly checked their faces for any hope of help. He only found emotionless expressions. He gulped and turned back to the albino.

"Hmm..." The commander raised an eyebrow.

"He, uh, needs help rebuilding his house," Miles cleared his throat. "Part of it burned down when he released chaos fire."

"And you just offered to help?!" The hedgehog hissed, slamming his hands onto the table below. The table shook from the force and the two agents flinched away before returning emotionless. Sonic was spooked to the core.

Miles blinked and looked the other in the eyes, "He wouldn't come otherwise, sir."

The white hedgehog frowned. "All right," he relented. "But do try not to make unreasonable offers next time, Agent Prower."

The fox let out a huge sigh of relief. His tails drooped and he breathed out a quiet, "Yes sir."

Sonic frowned, staring at his new 'friend'. He turned back to the albino with a small but powerful glare, "Unreasonable... I never even knew about these powers until you told me..."

Golden eyes glared back, "I'm well aware of that, Sonic; that's why we brought you here. We can help you tone and control your powers. In exchange, you will help us." The commander turned back to the two agents, "As you can see, Agent Rose and Prower accepted the offer."

Sonic raised a brow to the offer. It all seemed fishy to him… Why were they so desperate for his help? "what will I do?" he asked simply.

The commander rolled his eyes with a bored look. He crossed his legs under his desk and rested his head on a hand, "Its simple, really. We just protect the good from evil and whatnot. Somewhat like a higher, more trained police agency. All you'd have to do is go on missions with whoever I assign you."

Sonic's eyes widened in fear, "I-I cant fight! Why do you want me?"

"That is why we're going to train you." The commander's eyes were dark. "Would you rather do that or unintentionally murder possibly hundreds of people?"

Sonic stared blankly for a moment before turning point blank around. He began to open the door to leave when;

"_NO_!" The commander lashed out, trapping Sonic in a psychokinesis hold. He glared intensely at the small boy, "You are not going anywhere" the commander growled. "You've just given me one more reason to keep you here. Maybe you'll learn a lesson or two in your room." He looked to Miles. "Did you set up the new addition to it?" Miles nodded.

"P-please!" sonic begged, struggling against the hold, "Just let me go! I want to be alone!"

The commander frowned and glared at the other, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "What will you do if I do? Jump off a bridge? I am not going to let your potential go to waste."

"I don't care about that. My life was fine before you freaks showed up! Let me go!" He shrieked, light flickering and a small earthquake erupted. His powers were still on the fritz since his temper tantrum.

The commander grunted, falling to his knees. He winced and held one eye shut with his teeth gritted, "Hold still! Can't you see what you're doing?!" He sighed, realizing the kid won't stop until he feels safe. The commander finally released Sonic with a grunt, realizing no one was getting anywhere this way. He looked at the ground and rubbed his knuckles on his chest, "Sonic, will you let me tell you something I have never told anyone else?" His gaze was completely serious.

Sonic raised an innocent brow, "Umm...sir?" he started, "No matter what I do I cannot take away your freedom of speech."

He chuckled softly, "That depends whether you want to hear it or not. If not, you'd probably not listen to me, thus I would have needlessly wasted breath on you."

"I'd listen mister." Sonic cooed with a slight smile, the innocence buried deep inside burned so intensely that it can melt even the coldest of hearts.

The commander let out a deep breath, his hands gripping the edge of his desk. "Agents Prower and Rose. Leave the room."

Amy and Miles cast worried looks at each other but left without a sound.

Sonic timidly sat down in the chair across from his, "I-I'm so sorry for all t-the trouble really!... I -I don't know what came over me." His eyes closed and his ears pinned back, "I'll do anything to repay you." He rested his hands in his lap.

The commander sighed. "It's not your fault. I can relate to you...in a way." He sat back in his chair. "I started this organization in dedication to...a friend." He looked up and tapped on a device on his desk. A small picture popped up. It was a young, lavender cat. Her hair was put up in a spiky bun on top of her head. She wore a purple fleece jacket and white tights. Her gloves and socks had a fluffy interior that spiked out of the ends. She wore magenta heals with a white stripe in the middle. Her eyes were golden yellow just like the silver hedgehog. She also strangely had a red gem implanted in her forehead.

"Her name was Blaze. She too, had a special power- fire." He shut his eyes tightly. "She used her power for the greater good, but could barely control it. Then one day it overloaded her. She went insane with the power, destroying everything in her sight." He opened his eyes, they were gleaming with a painful reminiscence. "I had to stop her, but I couldn't hurt her. Not without living with the guilt for the rest of my life." His eyes snapped open and he shut off the machine. "Luckily, someone else did it for me. Blaze's power was gone." He sighed. "But so was she."

Sonic stared in sad shock of the other's story. He frowned sadly and awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs.

"This is why I made this organization. So people with unnatural, perhaps uncontrollable powers could find solace. We have many students with strong powers." Another hologram popped up at his command. "Agent Rose has a Piko Piko hammer." A picture of the hammer showed up. "Agent Prower has two tails that can do almost anything a normal tail can do double. He can use them to fly. Prower also has a high IQ for his age. Agent Knuckles has incredible strength. Agent Shadow can perform all types of Chaos control." With each person he listed, an image pertaining to their power showed up.

Sonic stared intently at all of the agents. He shook his head and sadly looked up, "B-but I still can't fight myself…"

"If everyone knew how to fight well, this organization would have no purpose." The commander smirked smugly. "And that's assuming you get chosen to fight. Everyone here has a purpose; some get chosen for fighting, some get chosen to help with strategies, some get chosen to engineer or work with technology."

Sonic tilted his head, "What will I do?" he sighed and looked back down, "I'm not good at anything…" he mumbled.

"Nonsense. Everyone's good at something. You just haven't found your talent yet. Or maybe you have, and just haven't realized it." The commander's gaze softened. "You are unique, sonic, just like everyone else here."

"I-I am….?" Sonic quietly mumbled, looking up.

"As we have confirmed, you have an unusual amount of chaos energy in you. It seems to be attached to your emotions. You also have super speed and reflexes." He crossed his arms. "Also, you are softer than most of the Agents. We could use that. Everyone here needs a bit of kindness now and then."

"I-I can help with the kindness, sir but I'm anything from chaotic..." Sonic smiled sweetly with a happy look.

"Not yet. As I have said multiple times, without the proper harness, you could very well become such."

"O-oh..." Sonic thought about it, "I-I would like you to teach me.." He spoke, full of confidence. His ears then pinned back, "p-please?"

"Very well. You will be assigned a room and a schedule. Agent Prower, you may enter again."

Miles stepped into the room. "Yes sir?"

"Tell Agent Rose she is dismissed. Sonic will be sharing a room with you. And Sonic?"

Sonic perked up from where he was playing with a small toy on the desk, "Y-yes... Sir?"

He was met to a strangely gentle gaze with a grin on the other's lips, "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Good luck."

"O-of course!" He walked out into the hallway. He groaned softly and rested a paw on his forehead, "what have I gotten myself into..?" He mumbled.

"Allow me to lead you to m- our room." Miles stepped out and began to walk.

"Thank you, miles." Sonic smiled softly. He then frowned, remembering in grade school no one liked getting paired with him, "y- you don't mind me with you, d-do you?"

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "No. But please try not to bother me while I'm working." he turned back to the pathway and stopped arriving at a door. He held out his identification card. A small light scanned it, before the door opened, revealing a small dorm-like room with two beds.

Sonic looked around with a curious gaze, " o-of course..." He smiled at the cozy room. It carried a bunk bed in the corner. Guessing by the blankets on the bottom, the top bunk was his. He set his pillow and blanket up there and sat down on his bed. He looked around the rest of the room which consisted of a desk, book case and a fairly large TV on a game station.. Miles' bed had a small desk next to it, with blueprints, pencils, a coffee pot, lamp and all kinds of measurements spread across it. Miles walked to a communicator in the wall and pressed the button. "Cream?"

"Yes," Came the reply.

"I'm going to need a schedule. We have a new agent."

"Right away, Miles." Came the grouchy response.

Miles groaned and looked back at the strangely older boy, "Do you have any thing you special in," Miles asked. "Such as history, or science?" Getting no response, he added on, "Like, is there anything that interests you?" Miles tried to rephrase the question.

"...I like reading." Sonic slowly answered, "Does that count?"

Miles face palmed. "Never mind..." Sensing the other's distress, he reassured, "its fine," He sighed. "You'll just have to try out all the sections and see which you like best... "He crossed his arms and began to explain, "There are multiple sections at which you test your talents-if you don't know what they are yet. The section you are the best at you are assigned to for the rest of your time here. For example, I've always been good with engineering and technology, so those are the sections I go to every day."

"I-I'm not good at anything..." Sonic frowned, his ears cutely flopping forward.

The kid's depression was really starting to get on Miles's nerves. He frowned. "Who told you that," he asked.

"I did. I can't do anything..."

Miles let out a _hmmph_. "That's only true if you believe it's true."

Sonic's eyes widened and he flinched softly, "But it is true! I-I literally can't ever do anything right..."

"Well, that's where we come in...we'll find you something you're good at." Miles rested a paw on the other's shoulder. Swallowing his pride, he smiled kindly at the kit, "Sonic, even if it is true, thinking about it won't solve anything." He released his grasp and sat at his desk, "Your schedule will start tomorrow," Tails said. A knock came at the door.

He groaned and opened it to find a black and red hedgehog with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Tails! I hear you have a new roomie!"

Tails sighed.

Sonic flinched and hid under his blanket. He shivered softly. He didn't mean to be so shy, it just came naturally.

"Where is he?" the other hedgehog looked around.

"Sonic, come out and meet Shadow." The kitsune rubbed his head, 'I'm gonna get a migraine from him…' he thought bitterly.

"Yeah! C'mon out, I don't bite!" The cheery hedgehog chirped.

"U-uh... I-i..." Sonic peeked out at the other hedgehog. His eyes glowed in the darkness under the covers.

"Hey there!" Shadow zipped forward. "Your name's Sonic! That's cool! I bet mine isn't that cool. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet. My name's Shadow!" He grinned. "I hope we'll be working together! You look like a nice guy. Have you anyone else yet? I bet the whole team will like you!"

"..." Sonic squeaked softly, hiding under his blankets. Too much action for one day... He felt like he was going to faint!

"Are you all right? Tails, he's really shy. How do you talk to him?" The ebony was on the fox again, asking questions left and right.

"For one, I don't get all in his face," Miles mumbled. "And I told you not to call me that."

Shadow groaned dramatically, "But Tails is such a nice name!"

Miles glared, his tails puffing up in anger, "Well, I don't like it."

"Well I'm still calling you Tails." Shadow concluded with a smug look.

"Whatever." Miles rolled his eyes.

"Just don't use it in front of other people. It might catch on."

"Exactly."

"Just don't!"

"Fine, fine...Tails." Shadow grinned.

Miles sighed in exasperation.

"I-I like it..." Sonic smiled softly, piping into the conversation.

"See! See! Sonic likes it too!" Shadow pointed to Sonic, then folded his arms. "I bet everyone would like it if you just let me-"

"No one is calling me Tails," Miles snapped, interrupting Shadow. "End of story!"

Shadow frowned. "Fine, grumpypants.

Sonic shivered and hid back under his blankets, too scared by their sudden actions.

"Well then, welcome, Sonic!" Shadow smiled. "I can't wait to see you again. Maybe next time you won't be hiding! By, Tai-er, Miles."

Miles snorted, not replying as Shadow walked out.

The two roommates gave their goodbyes and Miles shut the door and pulled out the chair to his desk, beginning to work.

Sonic lied down and slowly drifted. If this was his first day, what would come next?

His small nap was interrupted by Miles, "You said you liked reading?" He asked. "There's a library a few rooms down, if you want to check it out..."

"Huh?" he groggily sat up, shaking his head. It took him a few moments to register what happened, "I'll be good. Thank you for the information, though. He lied back down and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
